


how i felt

by inferablefiend



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, crap, how i felt, ryder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferablefiend/pseuds/inferablefiend
Summary: How Iliana feels about waking up in SAM node.





	how i felt

It was shitty.


End file.
